Dancing Disaster
by FluffysGurl3249
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED After Inuyasha insults Kagome, she quits. Please R&R. YYHIY Xover. HieiKagome hopefully


_Title: Dancing Disaster_

_Authoress: FluffysGurl3249_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few dumb fanfics._

_Authors Note: Okay. So my other story wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I still enjoyed writing it. Here's another story I was inspired to write while watching this show that teaches you to dance. They were talking about how you dip your partner and how she'll be mad if you drop her (thats why I don't dance :P) and this popped in my head. This may be a one shot. It may not. I'm intending for it to be a YYH/IY Xover, HieiKagome though it may seem like an InuyashaKagome (blah) at first, though only for a minue ot two. Just R&R. Oh yea, Eragon (the book) is being made into a movie! It should come out in 2006 w00t! Harry Potter the movie year 4 comes out in less than 2 months! Lol just keeping ya updated on the movies_ _pplz. Oh and The Corpse Bride comes out this month on the 23rd._

* * *

**:Chapter, To Dance? Or Not to Dance:**

**:Kagome's House:**

"Inuyasha! Please?" Kagome begged. "You said you'd go to the dance with me! Which means you have to learn how to dance." Kagome yelled at the stubborn hanyou. Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I never agreed to dance." He snorted.

Kagome started to tear up. Inuyasha started to panic. "Don't cry!" He exclaimed. Kagome glared at him and turned away. "I just want to do something for me once and you ruin it." She said calmly. Inuyasha's doggy ears flattened against his head. "Fine." He grumbled. Kagome brightened up. "Yay!" She shouted.

"I'll teach you later. I gotta go get a dress." She said hurriedly and ran up to her room to get her purse. "Stay here. Don't go anywhere." Kagome shouted as she ran out the door. Inuyasha watched her leave and sighed.

**:At the Mall:**

Kagome looked around quickly. _Where to go... _She thought. She shrugged and ran into the nearest dress store.

**:An Hour later:**

"Try this one!" Kagome caught a dress that was tossed over the dressing room stall. _I've been here forever! Why can't I find a dress?_ She thought exahsperatly. Peep have long since come and gone, helping her once or twice before leaving.

She looked at the newest dress and put it on. _Hn..._ Kagome thought curiously as she looked at the dress in the three way mirror. It was a light lilac color and stopped a little below her knees. It was strapless and felt like it was made from fine silk. It came with a matching shawl.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Yes," She nearly shouted. She changed into her original clothing and ran to the cashier and quickly paid for everything. She could get her shoes at another store. "Arigatou." Kagome said and hurried off to a store she'd passed by a while ago with her bag in her hand.

It didn't take long to find a pair if shoes to go with the dress. It was a simple pair of two inch heels, deep purple in coloring and had a thin strap going around her ankle and connecting to the main part of the shoe in the back and front to keep it from falling off. Kagome paid for it and hurried home.

**: At the Shrine:**

"Now. You stand here." Kagome positioned Inuyasha in front of her. I'll teach you one dance." _Since thats all I know. _Kagome thought. "There are six steps to this. Step to the left once," Kagome showed Inuyasha and he mimicked her, "And put your left foot behind your right." He repeated what she did. "Now, to continue, you'll need a dance partner. Here. Hold my hand like this and do the steps I just showed you." Kagome held Inuyasha's hand in the air a little and they started where they left off, Kagome already knowing her part.

"This is where it gets harder. Raise your arm a little and keep a hold of my hand while I spin once and we'll repeat the first steps one more time." Kagome instructed. (this is a real dance, remember that) It took a few tries, but Inuyasha got it down after a few hours. Kagome also showed him how to dip her after the twirl before repeating everything.

"We need to get you an outfit." Kagome thought, looking over her hanyou friend's bright red kimono. "My mom should still have my dad's old tuxedo." Inuyasha was led up stairs into an old spare bedroom.

It was a few minutes before Kagome pulled out what she was looking for. She shoved it in Inuyasha's arms. "Bathrooms over there. Try it on." She said pointing to the door across the hall. When Inuyasha came out (A few things weren't on right, but Kagome fixed them) it fit.

The sound of a door opening and closing downstairs told Kagome her family was home. "Mamma!" Kagome called. She ran down the stairs to greet her mom and brother. _Poor Gandpa.. _Kagome thought sadly. He had passed away a few months before.

"Yes, dear? Oh!" Her mother exclaimed when she saw Inuyasha. "I forgot! It's prom tonight?" Kagome nodded. "You'll do my hair then?" Kagome asked, knowing her mom would say yes. Her mom nodded and they hurried upstairs to get ready. Inuyasha stood there staring at them.

Souta shook his head sadly. "I'll never understand them." He sighed. Inuyasha nodded. "Yea."

**: At the Prom (Notice I skip details. I do it on purpose :P):**

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the prom about fifteen minutes before it started. "Inuyasha. Don't attack anything or anyone." She warned. "Feh." Inuyasha snorted and his dog ear twitched under the velvet hat covering them.

"Kagome!" Was instantly heard when Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the room. Kagome smiled. Her friends ran over and instantly started asking questions. "Are you sure your well enough to be here?" Eri asked. "Did Hojo ask you here?" Yuka asked. Ayumi was the one who noticed Inuyasha. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Is this the over possessive guy you've been talking about?" Eri asked. "What!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome shook her head quickly. "No!" She replied.

A slow song came on. Kagome was cheered up instantly. "Come on!" She exclaimed, grabbing Inuyasha's hand. "I love this song!" She told him. "Now. Just remember what I taught you earlier and you'll do fine." Kagome said and they started dancing, albeit rather slowly and sloppier than Kagome would've liked.

Everything went fine for the first few minutes. Inuyasha seemed to get better every moment and Kagome was happy. Things were normal for a change.

"Hey! You dirty little slut!" Someone shouted and someone bumped into Kagome while rushing past. Kagome lost her balance when another person ran by and put her foot forward to catch herself ... until her heel slammed into Inuyasha's foot and they fell.

Inuyasha let out a little snorting noise and grabbed his foot. "You dummy!" He shouted at Kagome, not realizing someone pushed said person.

Kagome stood up and glared at the hanyou. "We're leaving." People gathered around, expecting an argument. "Feh." Was all Inuyasha said as he and Kagome left. Inuyasha limped a little. Those heels hurt!

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking past the park when Kagome apologized for stepping on Inuyasha's foot. Inuyasha grumbled something Kagome couldn't quite understand. "Could you speak up please?" She asked. "Kikyo wouldn't've done that!" Inuyasha nearly shouted.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. (A/N: Srry for the interruption, but can anyone picture Inuyasha in a tux? Lol please read on) "Kikyo wouldn't have done that." She whispered. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Tears threatening to spill as she glared at him. "I don't care what that woman would have done!" She shouted furiously. "And you know what? You can go back to the others by yourself! I don't want to leave here yet! Use _Kikyo _to find your _precious jewel shards_!" Kagome screamed and stalked off into the park.

Inuyasha gaped at her retreating form. She was gone before he could yell at her. He hurried back to the well, not even bothering to find the angry miko.

**: With Kagome:**

**: Kag's POV (finally..):**

I ran through the park angrily._ How could he say that?_ I thought furiously. I stopped at one of the park benches and sat down. A breeze passed over me and I shivered slightly. I didn't realize it was getting this cold. Maybe I'll freeze to death. Then I wouldn't have bother anyone else who has better people to be around.

I took off my high heels and laid them down. My feet were killing me. My hair blew in my face and I looked down at the ground. There was a trail of ants working busily, trying to move a grass hopper. _That'll be me one day. So weak that something will pick me off like it did that grass hopper._ I could feel the tears running warmly down my face. Why was I chosen to protect the damned Shikon jewel.

I gripped the park bench and forced myself not to cry anymore. If that stupid dog couldn't realize that he needs to move on then let him live in his constant haze of stupidity.

I stoo up slowly. This was the last straw. If he is going to insult me like that over the tiniest thing, then he's goign to insult someone else. "I quit." I told myself. I picked up my shoes and hurried home, feeling better than I had in quite awhile.

* * *

_Soo... what do you think? I realized a few things as well, about Forbidden Prophecy (my other HieiKagome story). Kagome and Kurama aren't related. Kagome's mom is related to him. But Kagome isn't related to her 'mom' so she's not related to the fox. Also, I forgot about that necklace Kagome gave Hiei (in FP). lol if you've read that story, please tell me if I'm missing anything else. R&R and Ttyl._


End file.
